Return of a Lost Boy remake
by TheLostGirl91
Summary: After Willow Frog's parents died in a terrible car crash she went to Santa Carla to live with her Uncle Edgar. That's where she met Cody Davidson, the man of her dreams, but he had a terrible secret.
1. Are you Willow Frog?

_**I own nothing but Willow Frog and the Plot and Story line.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

They said they'd be gone for about and hour, so when hour number four rolled around I knew something was wrong. My parents were never late for anything in their lives, so I sat there by the phone in my pajamas waiting to see if they'd call. I started to dose off when a loud bang on the door woke me up. I hurried to the door thinking it was my parents, and they forgot their keys. I was shocked to find not my parents, but two police officers.

"Are you Willow Frog?" One of them asked.

"Yes, is their a problem officer?" I asked fearing the worst.

"I'm afraid their is," he said," I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're parents were just killed in a car accident."

_No, no, no, no, no. _Was all I could think. _How could he just blurt it out like that? Is he totally heartless?_

I wasn't even thinking straight. I felt the tears start to stream down my face, and my legs couldn't hold me up anymore. Everything just went black.

Since I was only 17 they needed to find me a guardian, or I was going to be stuck in an orphanage for a year. The only relative that would take me in was my uncle. My Uncle Edgar Frog was my dad, Alan Frog's, brother. When they where younger they were the best of friends. They were even self proclaimed vampire hunters. My dad even claimed that one time they killed an entire clan of them, but he wouldn't talk about it with my mom around. When my dad met my mom she kind of snapped him out of his vampire obcession. My uncle thought she was getting in the way of their "work", so he gave my dad a choice. It was him or my mom. Guess who he chose.

They haven't talked since. I've spoken too him a few times, but he seemed like kind of a freak. Anything's better than an orphanage for a year, though, even my Uncle Edgar. A day after the funeral I drove to his house in Santa Carla with a Uhaul trailer strapped to the back of my red Jeep Wrangler. When I pulled up to the address all I saw was a shead and an old trailer with a cross on the door and garlic strung all around it. I got out of my jeep, and walked towards the trailer. When I got closer I noticed there was a circle of salt around it. I just shook my head and knocked on the door.

"Uncle Edgar?" I yelled. Silence. I knocked again.

"Uncle Edgar it's me, Willow, are you home?" I yelled again. I started to hear and see movement inside the trailer. Then the door flew open. He his dark blonde hair was messed up, and he looked very tired. It looked like he hadn't slept in days as a matter of fact.

"Willow, Is that really you?" He asked. I almost laughed at the question, but I didn't realizing he's never actually seen me before this.

"Yup it's really me." I said. I took off my sunglasses so he could get a better look.

"Wow, you look so much like Alan." He said. I gave him a little smile, but looked down fearing my face may betray me. It was true I had my dad's dark brown hair and brown eyes, but no one had ever told me I really looked like him. Everyone would say it was a combination of my mom and dad's features but they never ruled one over the other.

I looked back up, and my uncle was looking right at me.

"You ok kid?" He asked. I nodded.

"Let me show you to your room." He lead me into the trailer. It was full of crosses, garlic buds, wooden steaks, and anything else you would think a stereotypical vampire hunter would have.

_This is going to be interesting. _I thought as he lead me to my room.

" It's not much but it's home." He said opening the door to my room. It was so small I'm surprised both of us fit in it. I was worried all of my stuff wasn't going to be able to fit.

"I'll help you load in your stuff." He said walking out of my room. I followed him to my jeep.

Surprisingly enough all my stuff fit in my room. It was a little cramped though. I was making my bed when my uncle came back in my room.

"I figured I sould tell you what to expect while living in Santa Carla." He said sitting in my green butterfly chair.

"It's ok Uncle Edgar, dad already told me about the vampires, but to be honest I don't believe in ghost stories." I said.

"Oh these are no ghost stories, Will, this is the real deal. I've delt with them more times than I can count. Did Alan ever tell you about the time we killed-"

"A whole clan of them. Yea he told me."

"I should have known he would. Don't take this so lightly, Willow, just humor me and read these." He tossed a couple of comic books on my bed. The title's were 'Destroy all Vampires' and 'Vampires Everywhere'.

"I don't like horror comics." I said as he was walking out of my room.

"If I had a nickel every time I heard that..." He muttered in a sarcastic tone. I didn't really care about the comics, so I threw them in my chair and went back to making my bed. When my dad talked about vampires and told me these stories I thought he was just trying to entertain me. My Uncle Edgar, however, seemed 100 serious. I wondered if he really was crazy.

By the time we finished loading everything in my room, and fixing it up, the sun was setting. I got on my laptop and checked the hours for the Santa Carla Uhaul place. It hadn't closed yet so I was going to head on down and return the trailer.

"Uncle Edgar I'm going out to return the trailer." I said heading for the door. Uncle Edgar stood in front of me blocking my way out.

"Are you crazy," he asked," did you not read a thing I gave you? It's night, you're a young woman, and you're going out alone in a town that's probably still flooded with vampires." I just sighed mentally.

_Crazy? _ I thought. _**You**__ are calling __**Me**__ crazy, Mr. Vampire Hunter._

"Well do you want to go with me?" I asked fiddeling with my keys.

"You bet your ass I'm going with you." He said leading the way out the door. When we got to my Jeep he stood by the driver's side door.

"I'll drive since you don't know where it is."

"Fine with me." I said handing him the keys.


	2. Comics and Dreams

_**Chapter 2**_

He was on edge the whole time we were out. He never let me out of his sight, and kept me close at all times. On the way back home we past the Boardwalk. I remember my dad telling me all about it. He and Uncle Edgar helped my late grandma and grandpa run a comic book store there when they were younger. Also he said their were a lot of awesome rides and games. I'm been dying to see it for a long time.

"Can we go to the Boardwalk Uncle Edgar?" I asked.

"No." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes. Why was I not surprised.

"Come on we haven't seen any vampires tonight, so I'm sure it's safe." I said playing along with his little vampire game.

"Now that's the kind of attitude that gets you killed around here, Willow!" He yelled gripping the wheel even tighter. I leaned my head against my window.

"Whatever." I mumbled watching the Boardwalk fly by. I had the feeling I was going to be sneeking out a lot if I ever wanted to go anywhere at night.

When we got in the trailer he tossed me my keys.

"The only time you can go out at night is if I'm with you, got it." He said.

"Uncle Edgar, I don't see what you're so upset about. Vampires aren't real." I said getting agervated.

"Yes they are, and the bloodsuckers are everywhere!"

"Whatever, Uncle Edgar, keep living in your fantasy world," I said," I'm going to bed."

I went into my room, and slammed the door. I laid down on my be wishing I was in my old house, in my old bed, with my parents sleeping down the hall. A tear slid down my cheek as they crossed my mind. Why them? What had they done to desserve that? What had I done? I got up and changed into my pajamas. I stared of the picture of me, my mom, and dad on my vanity as I brushed my hair.

"I miss you mom," I said to myself," I miss you too daddy." I let a single tear roll down my cheek before I wiped it away. I looked over at the comics in my chair.

"What the hell," I said shrugging my shoulders," I've got nothing else to do." I got up and grabbed 'Vampires Everywhere' and started reading. I was surprised that it was pretty entertaining. It made me laugh thinking that my uncle takes this so seriously. My eyes started to grow heavier as I read on. I laid the comic on the table next to me after marking my page, turned out the lamp, and drifted to sleep.

--

_I walked down a long hall until I got to the foot of a grand staircase. I looked up and a black figure was watching me. I was not afraid of the figure like I thought I would be, I felt quiet the opposite feeling. I wanted the figure. He held out his hand, and I held out mine. I started to float upwards to the figure. He took me in his arms and held me close, and I could actually feel him touching me._

_"I've made my decision." I said to him. He touched my face caressing my cheek._

_"And?" He said in a voice I didn't reconised._

_"I want to be what you are." I replied. He leaned his face into my neck. I could feel his breath as he did this. I stopped him, and made him look at me even though I couldn't see his eyes._

_"But not yet." I said._

I woke up with a jolt. My heart was beating fast, and I had broke out in a sweat.

"What was that about?" I asked myself running my fingers through my hair. I looked over at my table and saw my copy of 'Vampires Everywhere' where I had left it last night after I was done reading.

"Ok, Willow, no more vampire comics before going to sleep." I said laughing at myself. The clock on my table read 10:07, so I got out of bed. I walked into the kitchen to find my uncle passed out sitting at the kitchen table. The way he was laying I could see the tribal tattoos on both sides of his neck. They looked almost like skinny black flames traveling up his neck. I couldn't just leave him laying there, so I tried to wake him up.

"Edgar?" I said shaking his shoulder.

"Uncle Edgar wake up." I said again. He suddenly shot up and grabbed my hand.

"Ow shit!" I yelled trying to pull away. He let go of my hand immediately.

"Oh it's you," he said," sorry Willow."

"It's ok," I said rubbing my hand," have you been here all night?"

"Pretty much," he said," a hunter's work is never done." He motioned towards the maps an charts on the table.

"What's all this?" I asked seriously interested.

"Looking for a possible location for a vampire nest," he said streaching," their's been some more disappearances lately, and all signs point to vampires."

_Of course they do._ I thought rolling my eyes. My eyes wondered to the wall beside us, and I caught sight of a picture of three boys standing together in a comic book store.

"Is that you and dad?" I asked. Edgar looked up at the picture.

"Yup," he said glancing back down at the maps," when we were about 15 years old." I looked at the boy between them. I didn't reconise him at all.

"Who's that in the middle?" I asked.

"That's Sam." He said glancing back at the picture then down at the map.

"Sam," I said remembering the name," the boy whose brother got turned into a half vampire from the story dad always told me?"

"Yes," he said," and it wasn't a story."

_Wow, _I thought, _he really was real._

"What ever happened to him, and his family," I asked," and that one girl...I-I can't remember her name."

"Star." He answered quickly. He pulled his eyes away from his maps and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sam and his family moved back to Pheonix soon after we killed the vampires, but Star stayed behind not wanting to go with Micheal," he said," the little boy, Laddie, was returned to his family, so no one has seen Star since Micheal and Sam left."

_I wonder what ever happened to her. _I thought.


	3. Vampire Heart

_**Chapter 3**_

After I took a shower, I went out to explore Santa Carla.

"I want you home before the sun sets," Uncle Edgar had said," I'll call you on your cell to check in on you every now and then."

I wore my favorite bright yellow Paramore t-shirt, jean shorts, and my low top black Converse. When I got into my Jeep I pulled my long brown hair up into a pony tail before I pulled out of the driveway. Uncle Edgar watched me the entire time. I decided to stop by a record store to pick up HIM's Dark Light CD. I'd been wanting it for a while. It was a pretty big store, and it had a lot of choices for CDs and movies. I searched the H section trying to find HIM, and I found it all the way in the back of the stack.

"Yes," I said pulling it out," They've got it."

"So you like HIM?" A male voice said behind me. I turned around to see a boy with shaggy black hair with two red highlights on the left side.

"Yea, they're awesome." I said fiddling with the CD in my hands.

"You have good taste in music," he said," I'm Travis." He extended his hand.

"Willow." I said taking it. He smiled and let go of my hand.

"Willow, I like that."

"Thanks, my mom thought of it." I felt my expression change at the thought of her. Travis didn't seem to notice.

"Well if you like HIM then you'll love my band." He said.

"You're in a band?"

"Yea, I'm lead guitarist," He said smiling," we actually have a show tonight at the Boardwalk, you should come." I thought about Uncle Edgar. He would never let me go to the Boardwalk at night, and even if he did he'd be glued to my side the entire time. I really wanted to see this guys band though, if they were like HIM I'm sure I would love it. I wanted an excuse to check out the Boardwalk too, so their was only one option. I had to sneek out.

"I'll be there." I said finally.

"Great, the concert's on the local stage at 9:00," he shook my hand again," nice meeting you, Willow."

"Nice meeting you too." I replied. After he left I checked out, and headed back to my Jeep. My phone rang as I was unlocking the door.

"Hello?"

"Willow, where are you?" I heard Uncle Edgar's voice on the other end of the line. Shocker.

"I'm just leaving the record store, I'll be home soon."

"Ok good, come straight home."

"I am don't worry. Bye."

After I hung up with him I sat in the driver's set, and looked at the names of all the songs on the CD I just bought. I couldn't help but notice track number 1.

"Vampire Heart," I read the title out loud," Uncle Edgar's gonna love this CD." I said sarcastically. I started the the Jeep, popped the CD in, and headed home.

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)_

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)

Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me (Like you held on to life)  
Like you held on to life  
(When all fears came alive and entombed me)  
My vampire heart

Love me (Like you love the sun)  
Like you love the sun  
(Scorching the blood in my)  
My vampire heart

When the song finished I was pulling back into the driveway. I left the CD and the case in my Jeep, and went inside the trailer. I didn't see or hear my uncle as I stepped inside. I went over to the fridge to get a drink, and saw the note.

Willow,

Working in the shead. Tell me if you leave again, and don't leave after sunset!

Edgar.

I grabbed a Mountain Dew from the fridge and went back to my room. I noticed something over my bed that hadn't been there earlier. A crucifix.

"Nice Uncle Edgar." I said plopping down in my butterfly chair. I decided to finish reading 'Vampires Everywhere' and started on 'Destroy All Vampires'. It was different than the first comic. 'Vampires Everywhere' was more about what signs to look for when you think someone's a vampire, but 'Destroy All Vampires' was more about ways to take them down.

"Good, you're reading them." Uncle Edgar said as he walked into my room. I closed the second comic.

"Correction, I read them." I said. I thought he almost kind of smiled when I said that, but I could have been mistaken. He never smiled. I looked back at the crucifix over my bed.

"Uh, thanks for that by the way." I said.

"You can never be to careful." He said.

"Well I'm going to work more on the maps, and I wanted to catch you before you went to sleep to say good night." He added.

"Yea, after I was done reading those I was going to go to bed anyway, so it looks like you came in at just the right time." I lied.

"Well then good night." He said.

"Good night." I replied as he walked out of my room shutting the door. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked at the clock.

_8:00 I have a half hour before I have to get out of here. _I thought. I decided to go ahead and change clothes. I put on my long sleeve black shirt that hung off the shoulders a little, and my dark denim jeans. It was getting close to the time I had to leave when the thought hit me. He would be able to hear my Jeep, and stop me. I had to see what he was doing, and if by any chance he had already fallen asleep. I cracked my door just barely enough so I could see him. He was sitting at the kitchen table, looking over his maps, with his ipod blaring in his ears. How lucky was I. I shut my door back gently and turned around to crawl out of my window.

I made sure I was hidden well enough when I got into my Jeep. When I shut my door I looked out of the windshield to see if he had taken off his headphones. Nope, he was still hunched over his maps with his back turned to me listening to his music. I started up the Jeep, but kept my lights off because that was a dead give away. When I pulled out onto the main road I turned them on and let out a triumphant yell as the Boardwalk's lights came into my sights.


	4. The Boardwalk

_**Chapter 4**_

I walked all around the Boardwalk until I found the local band stage. I saw Travis standing beside it. I waved at him, and he waved back excidedly. I noticed the black Fender hanging over his shoulders.

_Impressive. _I thought. I took my place in the crowd as a woman stepped on the stage, and walked up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a new band from roght here in Santa Carla, The Quiet Scream!" I yelled along with the crowd as Travis's band took their places. They started their first song, and I was surprise, but not in a good way. They sucked! The lead singer was flat, the drummer was off beat, and Travis couldn't play for shit. I let it slide on the first song thinking it was nerves, but when it didn't change by the third song I bailed. Most of the crowd followed my example.

I decided to look for the comic book store dad and uncle's parents owned. When I didn't find it I asked someone.

"Excuse me," I asked a man," could you tell me where The Frog's Comic Book Store is?"

"That store closed in '95," he said," it's a biker bar now. It's called Mad Dog's." I remembered passing that a while back.

"Thank you." I said turning around and going back the way I came. I stopped in front of a place with a glowing neon sign that read Mad Dog's Bar. I just stood there and stared at it. Now I'd never be able to see what the store was like.

"Well, are you going in, or are you just gonna stare at it?" I voice said beside me. I turned with a jolt to my left to see where the voice had come from.

"Sorry did I scare ya?" A boy about my age asked. He had short spikey blonde hair, and was wearing a gray long sleeve button up work shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a ragged pair of jeans, and black biker boots.

"Yea, I didn't know anyone was standing there." I replied. He laughed.

"Well, I wasn't here the whole time," he said," I just parked my bike at Mad Dog's, and I saw you just standing here, so I thought I'd see what you were doing." I looked over at the row of bikes.

"Which one's yours?" I asked.

"That Black Triumph over there." He said pointing to the last bike in the row.

"So, why are you just standing in front of Mad Dog's?" He asked. I turned back towards the bar.

"My family use to own a comic book store that was here." I said.

"Frog's Comics?" He asked.

"Yea," I said turning back towards him," you've heard of it?"

"Oh yea," he said nodding," so you're related to the Frogs?"

"Yea, Alan Frog was my father." I said.

"What do you mean 'was your father'?"

"He and my mother were killed in a car accident about a week and a half ago."

"Oh, wow I'm really sorry."

"Yea, me too," I held back the tears," but now I live with my Uncle Edgar."

"Wow I bet that's interesting," he said," living with the most notorious vampire hunter in Santa Carla." I rolled my eyes.

"Please I get enough of that from my uncle."

"You don't believe in vampires?" He asked.

"Hell no!" I said.

"That's weird," he said," a Frog not believing in vampires, and not just any Frog, the daughter of Alan Frog." I laughed at his little joke. Then I realized I didn't tell him my name, and I didn't know his.

"By the way I'm Willow." I said extending my hand. He smiled and took it.

"Willow Frog, I like it." He said.

"Most people do," I said," and what about you?"

"...Cody. Cody Davidson" He said. We let go of each other's hands.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Well do you have a certain time Edgar is expecting you home?" Cody asked. I laughed remembering what I had done.

"Actually he doesn't know I'm gone," I said," he doesn't want me going out after the sun sets because of _vampires. _If I do go out he has to be with me at all times." Cody laughed.

"So I'm guessing you wanted to go out tonight alone." He said.

"Yea, pretty much." I said.

"Well since you don't have a curfew, would you like to go for a ride on my bike with me?"

I though for a minute. I'd just met this guy, but he seemed really nice, and really friendly. Plus this would probably be the only night I got out for a while, so I decided to live a little.

"Sure." I said finally. He smiled a crooked smile that went all the way up to his beautiful blue eyes, and led me to his bike. He mounted his Triumph, and I got on behind him.

"You may want to hold on tight." He said as he started up the bike. I place my hands on both sides of his waist. He shook his head.

"No like this." He said taking both of my hands and wrapping them around his body. He reved the engine and took off down the Boardwalk. As we came to the steps that led to the beach I thought he would turn, but instead he went down them into the sand. I held on tighter as the back tire spun in the sand until it found it's grip again, and took off just as fast as before.

"Where are we going?" I asked yelling over the roar of the bike's engine.

"It's a surprise." He yelled back.


	5. Cody

_**Chapter 5**_

We went down the beach until we came to a spot with a driftwood log near the shore. We hadn't seen people for about a mile. When he stopped the bike and got off I started thinking clearly.

_What am I doing?!_ I thought._ I don't even know this guy, and now I'm alone with him! Stupid move Willow. Stupid...stupid...stupid._

"You comin'?" Cody asked holding out his hand. I couldn't just run, he'd chase me, so I shakily took his hand.

"You seem nervous." He said.

"N-no, I'm f-fine." I said stumbling over my words. He just smiled.

"I just wanted to show you my favorite spot." He let go of my, and sat down on the log. He patted the space next to him asking me too sit with him. I walked over and sat next to him. At that moment I felt like I was safe, like I had nothing to worry about around him. I looked up at the stars. They were so bright here, away from all the lights of the Boardwalk.

"Wow." I said still looking up.

"Yea, I know," he said," I come here to think, or just be alone."

"So I guess you're thinking now?" I asked joking.

"Well..." He said shrugging. I shoved him playfully. We sat there for a while in silence. Only the sound if the waves crashing against the shore.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked not being able to take the silence anymore. He let out a deep breath.

"A really long time." He said.

"How old are you?" I asked not wanting to end the conversation there.

"18." He said looking out at the waves. I looked up at the sky again to look at the stars. A breeze hit my bare shoulders, and a shiver went down my spine. Cody put his arm acrossed my shoulders, but it seemed like he was colder than the wind.

"Maybe we should get you someplace warmer." He said. I looked up at him.

"You too, you're freezing." I said smiling. He smiled back and stood up taking my hands. We walked over to the bike, his fingers still laced in mine, and got on. He made a sharp turn, as sand sprayed around us, and took off back towards the Boardwalk.

When we got back the Boardwalk he went to the parking lot, and went right to my Jeep.

"How did you know it was mine?" I asked. He turned his head to look at me.

"Lucky guess," he said smiling," and I saw the front license plate."

I looked down remembering my airbrushed license plate that had my name in purple letters.

"Their aren't many Willows around here I guess." I asked him getting off the bike.

"Nope." He said. Cody turned off the bikes engine as I pulled out my keys and opened my door.

"You like HIM?" Cody asked me suddenly.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"The CD." He said pointing to the Dark Light CD still sitting in my passenger seat.

"Oh yea," I said running my fingers through my hair," they're one of my favorites."

"You have good taste in music." Cody said.

"You're the second person to tell me that." I said sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hey," Cody said," if you don't get in too much trouble tonight, look me up around Mad Dog's tomorrow."

"Ok," I said smiling," what time?"

"9:00 will be fine." He replied.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Later, Will," He said starting his bike back up," don't let any vampires get ya." I rolled my eyes at his little comment.

"Don't worry, with all the information I've been given, I'll know a vampire if I see one." I replied. Cody smiled and let out a quiet laugh before he finally sped off. I shut my door, and started the Jeep. As I was about to pull out I looked up to see a girl, about my age, a few rows away from my Jeep just staring at me. No, not staring, glaring was more like it. She had long, curly, brown hair. It was a few inches longer than mine. She was wearing jeans, flip-flops, and a tank top. When I pulled out, and left the parking lot, her eyes followed me.

--

As I neared the trailer I turned my headlights off. The lights were still on inside the trailer.

_Shit, I wonder if he knows? _I though as I cut off the engine. I didn't want to take any chances, so I crept back through my window. I went to my door, and cracked it as little as I could. I saw Uncle Edgar passed out over his maps, again, with his ipod still in his ears.

_Maybe I'm lucky after all. _I thought as I shut my door back. I changed into my pajamas, leaving my jeans and shirt on the floor, and got into bed. I didn't go to sleep immediately, I couldn't. My adrenalin was rushing from the ride with Cody. Cody. I think that was another reason I couldn't go to sleep. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. That is, if I was lucky enough to sneak out as easily tomorrow night. Why couldn't he have asked to see me tomorrow afternoon instead of night?


	6. He's Back But Why

_**Chapter 6**_

_We were both standing on the beach, Cody and I. The wind was blowing my hair as he pulled me into a kiss. It was sweet but rushed at the same time. He seemed like he was struggling to be this close to me. I heard a low growl behind me. I spund around and saw the girl from the parking lot the other night. Her eyes were a demonic gold rimmed in red. It scared me how evil she looked. I turned around to look at Cody, but he was gone. I spun around to face the girl once again, and as soon as my eyes met her's she grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground. I screamed as I struggled for breath, but I made no sound other than a horrible gasping noise. She started to laugh as her face became just as demonic as her eyes._

I shot awake before the dream took a turn for the worst. I was covered in sweat as I was trying to catch my breath. I was actually holding my breath in my sleep! The clock on my table read a little after eleven so I crawled out of bed.

"That dream was even weirder than the one I had the other night." I said to myself as I rummaged through my clothes to find something to wear.

"It must be from where I'm hanging out with the 'Vampire Slayer' too much." I said laughing. I decided to wear my red t-shirt with the dragon on the front, a pair of my ripped jeans, and my black low tops. I threw them over my arm as I headed out my door towards the bathroom to take a shower.

When I walked out of my room, I was surprised to see Uncle Edgar writting viciously in a notebook with the maps still in front of him.

"Still workin'?" I asked. He nodded as he finished writing the sentence he was working on.

"It's getting worse." He said standing up, and walking over to the fridge.

"What's getting worse?" I asked.

"This whole...situation! More and more problems seem to surface everyday." He said throwing up his arms.

"What kind of problems?" I sat down, surprised I was actually interested in his types of problems. He sat down in the chair across from me.

"I have reason to believe that a vampire that was a part of the clan your dad and I slayed has risen from the dead, and is back in Santa Carla." He said clenching his fist. I thought back about the story that my dad would tell me about those boys. The Lost Boys is what they called themselves. Their were four of them, but only one came to my mind though.

"It's not the one that looks like Twisted Sister is it?" I asked. I could of swore I saw my uncle grin a little.

"No, not him, one much more dangerous. Max's right hand man, David." He said the grin slowly leaving his face. I remembered those names from the story. When I was little I would always get scared when my dad told me about Max, but not nearly as scared as I would get when he would talk about David. He just seem so evil.

"Don't worry," I said," I'm sure it's not him, I mean, you killed him right?"

"No," he said," Micheal killed him."

"But still he was killed." I said standing back up.

"Someone could have brought him back," he said running his fingers through his hair," the question is, who."

"I couldn't tell you Uncle Edgar." I said getting up from my seat. I started towards the bathroom.

"Willow." Uncle Edgar said stopping me in my tracks. I turned around to face him, and he had a look of utter concern on his face.

"Be careful when you go out today, ok." He said.

"Sure Uncle Edgar," I replied," but vampires can't come out in the sunlight, so I have nothing to worry about."

"Whole vampires can't, of course, but half vampires can, so just be careful." He said. I remembered something in the comics about half vampires when he mentioned that.

"Ok, Uncle Edgar, I'll be careful." I turned around and went to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt a lot better after my shower. After I dried my hair I braided it into two pigtails, and walked out to my Jeep. I decided to go down to the beach to keep me busy until I see Cody tonight. I put on my black and white polka-dot bikini under my clothes, and grabbed a couple of towels before I left. Uncle Edgar warned me to be careful again as I walked out the door.

My HIM CD was still in the front passenger seat of my car, so I decided to pop it in, and listen to the rest of the songs. Ville Valo's voice flooded the inside of my jeep as I drove to the beach. It was pretty crowded when I got there, I almost didn't have a place to park. I grabbed my towels and my old ray band sunglasses before I got out of the jeep. I know they haven't been in style since the '80, but they were my dad's, and I loved them.

I picked a spot on the beach to lay out my towel, took off my jeans, t-shirt, and shoes, and laid out. I was relaxed for about 15 minutes until I noticed someone had walked up beside me and was blocking my sun.

"Hey Willow!" I heard a familiar voice say. I leaned up, and put my glasses on the top of my head so I could see better. I reconised the shaggy black hair with the red highlights.

"Hey, Travis, what's up?" I asked.

"Ah, nothin' much," he said," our concert didn't go that well last night."

"Aw, man I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but I didn't see you afterwards, where'd you go?" He asked.

_Uh oh. _I though. What was I gonna say.' Sorry your band sucked completly, and I didn't think my eardrums could take it any longer, so I left.' Hell no! I was a lot of things, but a bitch wasn't one of them.

"Well, I forgot I was suppose to meet up with a friend, so I had to go." I said.

"Oh, well that's cool, we have another gig tonight at this bar called Driftwood if you wanna come." He said.

_Shit, time for more excuses._ I thought.

"I'm sort of meeting with my friend again tonight." I said.

"Oh...well...I guess I'll see you around then."He said looking disappointed.

"Bye Travis." I said as he started to walk away. I heard him say a half-hearted bye over his shoulder. I ploped back down, and put my hands over my face.

"Shit." I said aloud. I hated doing that to him, but I really wanted to see Cody tonight. I reached up and put my glasses back over my eyes, and tried to relax again.


	7. Character Contest

**CHARACTER CONTEST**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, but I've hit a wall kind of. Also w/ school I don't have a lot of free time w/ it being my Senior year and all(YaY I'm almost done!!!)I need a knew character, but brain block is a bitch, so I'm having a character contest!!!YaY!!! You all send me a message or review giving a description of the character. It needs to be a girl around Willow's age, she needs to be human, and she can be paired w/ any of the Lost Boys of your choosing except Cody or David[I have plans for them both ;)]. She doesn't have to be paired if you don't want her to be though. I'll choose the one I like the best, and write her into the story. GOOD LUCK!!!

**~The Lost Girl **


	8. Picking Up the Pieces

I have RETURNED! After a long, long, LONG hiatus I'm back, & I'm finishing this story. First things first I'm announcing the contest winner. It is Azrael's Darkest Secrets for her character Emily O'Connell. Congrats to her, & a big thanks to her & everyone else who entered. I also want to say thank you to everyone who kept up with the story even though I've been gone. Thank you for your kind words & support. Now let's get this old ball rolling, shall we?


	9. Worries and Embarassment

Chapter 7

"You have no IDEA how worried I was about you!" My Uncle Edgar was practically screaming at me from across the kitchen table. While I was sunbathing on the beach I guess I had put my phone on vibrate, not thinking, and he had tried to call me. When I didn't answer he literally called me 12 more times after that before he came out looking for me.

"You could've been dead for all I know," he continued," you have absolutely NO consideration for my feelings!"

I couldn't help but give him a funny look.

"You're one to talk." I muttered.

"What did you say?" He said with a scowl.

"You heard me," I said," you came barging onto the beach with a wooden steak in each hand screaming _'WHERE ARE THE BLOODSUCKERS?! I KNOW THEY HAVE MY NIECE NOW WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!'_. Do you know how embarassing that was?!"

I left out the part where he practically dragged me to the parking lot. I refused to ride home with him however, I followed him home in my jeep. I had never been more embarassed, how will I ever make friend here now? I just thank God that Cody hadn't been there.

Edgar just stared at me from across the table. Since he wasn't responding I went on.

"Vampires aren't real Edgar, they're just a stupid story made up to scared people! Wake up, and face reality!"

His expression changed then. It was a mixture of anger, disbelief, & hurt. He got up from the table & went to his bed room. I put my head down, & stared at my feet. That was a low blow, even for me. He's only trying to take care of me. He didn't even have to take me in. I should be happy I have someone who cares as much for me as my parents did, vampires or no vampires.

I stood up from my chair and made my way to his bedroom. I stopped in the doorway & started talking, not letting my eyes leave the floor out of shame.

"Uncle Edgar, I'm sorry," I said lifting my head," I never shou-"

My words caught in my throat as my eyes caught what was in my uncle's hands. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with a jet black, military beret in his hands. I walked up next to him silently.

"That was dad's," I said sitting next to him," wasn't it?"

He slowly handed the beret to me. I had seen pictures of him wearing this, but had never seen the actual hat itself.

"He would wear that everytime we would go out on a vampire hunt." I listened to what he was saying, but my eyes never left the hat.

"You know Willow," he continued," Alan said the **_exact_** same thing to me as you did just now, when he and your mom left."

That just made me feel worse. The last words my father ever said to him, & I just threw them right back in his face. I slowly handed the beret back to him. He shook his head and patted my leg.

"Naw girl you keep it," he said," I have plently of other things to remember him by."

"But..." I couldn't finish the sentance before he put his finger to his lips signaling me to be quiet. We stood up and walked back to his bedroom door.

"Now I'm heading to bed, gonna take a night off tonight, you should head back to your room too. It'll be dark soon." He turned around and started to shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Uncle Edgar," he stopped at the sound of my voice," thanks."

At those words my uncle did something I thought I had imagined as he shut the door.

He smiled.

I set the hat on my vanity mirrior, and stared at it. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I miss you daddy," I manage to choak out," so much. I turned around wiping the tears away. My clock read 6:00. I had a little while before I had to meet Cody, so hopefully Uncle Edgar will be asleep by then. He must have been exhausted, though, because I've never seen him go to bed this early in the evening. I must have really worried him. I didn't mean to ignore his calls, but I wanted to relax, so I put the phone on vibrate. I didn't even think anyone would call, really, but hey it's my uncle we're talking about here. My own parents didn't even worry this much about me. If my dad and uncle still got along while he was alive, would he be like him? God I hope not. When I was 5 I probably wouldn't went out on Halloween as Van Helsing instead of Snow White, if that were the case.

I turned my thoughts elsewhere as I headed to my closet to pick out my clothes for tonight.

Do I wanna go sexy, or casual?

I though to myself. I mean, I thought Cody was very attractive. His bleach blonde spiked hair, his body, his smirk, his voice, and not to mention those piercing blue eyes. Those eyes could suck anyone in and not let go, but it's not like I would want them to anyway.

"The hell with it, I'm going sexy." I said to myself. I started to sort through my closet looking for something that was sexy, but not out there sexy. I mean I'm not gonna show up in stripper boots and a little red dress that looks like it's made out of plastic, oh no, that would be a little much.

I finally decided on a black dress with white skulls. It was kind of flowy almost like a sun dress and ended a little above my knees. I paired it with my black leather boots and leather jacket, and took one final look in the mirror.

"Yup," I said pleased," this will do."


End file.
